NacTics III
"Retribution is ours." NacTics III is the third and final installment in the NacTics ''series. It permits Split Screen (in development) support, as well as being playable on a Android device (Includes Cross Platform Multiplayer.) Along with the first title, it can be played on a Mac. Beta was playable on 6-18-15 for a single day amongst a private group of players, returns soon when bugs are fixed. ''NacTics III - Gold releases on 9/17/15 (see bottom) One on One Christmas tourney on Christmas Eve Night. Improvements/New Features *After the beta goes to a full product, players do not have to download entire copies of the game in order to receive updates and new maps (in most cases). Maps are automatically downloaded if the user does not own them. *Special Events (such as the original NacTics' Snipers Only events) are moderated and do not need any special version of the game to play. *Ranked (see below.) *More Tournaments. *The DJ ''from Arena Fighters v. 0.94 is available in the menu. (Streamed music from specific artists and other TwrWare titles while in the main menu or in some locations of some maps.) Ranked Play Ranked makes a re-appearance in NacTics. In a Ranked game, players play a organized match from start to finish, with no subs or outside players. Leaving results in a penality. There is Ranked support for 1v1, 2v2 teams, and 4v4. There is also another kind called ''All-or-Nothing ''sessions, which award players for winning, and deduct Experience Points for losing (based on opponents skill level compared to the players.) To play Ranked you have to join a Ranked server. These are hosted by moderators and high ranked players. If a server has the (SOLO) tag, then players join and are assigned on random teams. If it has the (Teams) tag, the game will not start until both sides have a full team. (3v4 is permitted) Game Types There are various gametypes in NacTics III, some of which will not appear in the beta. A ''community gametype ''is only hosted by Moderators, and cannot be selected in the Rent Server menu. *Free for All *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Assault (community) *Attrition CTF *Race *Airship Warfare (community) *Rapid Fire Instagib CTF (community) *One-on-One (community/'ranked''' only.) *Mixed Bag (Community Playlist) *Operations (Community) *Reverse CTF *Domination *Special Ops (Co-Op Gametype) *Survival *Survival Versus New Features * A TwrWare Live account is required to play, and players need to be connected to the Internet to play the game. This title does not support LAN play. Your TwrWare Live account is used to maintain player stats, level up, and earn rewards. You can take the same account you used for the Desktop editions and level it up on Mobile editions, and vice versa. In a Split Screen game, other local players (besides you) do not get their stats tracked. * The game has been tweaked to still be adored by pros, but easy to get into by beginners. * Players can customize weapons to their liking and more, as well as level up throughout 100 levels! * Slick, yet simplistic HUD to not distract from the action and appeal to competitive sessions. Category:TwrWare Games Category:TwrWare on Linux